Harry Visits Narnia
by Mandalyn
Summary: What's this? A wizarding family move to privat drive? And whats this strange Wardrobe of the girl's? Check it out R/R
1. The girl next door

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter Characters, or any inhabitants of Narnia.

Harry watched out his open window the moving men filling the empty house across the street on Private drive. One man carried in (something with the American flag on it).

"They are American!" Harry said to his snowy owl Hedwig as he fed her nuts. "Aunt Petunia will love that." 

The summer holidays had just begun. Harry had been home two days from school and his cousin Dudley had already pushed him down the stairs. He was hoping this new family would bring a little excitement to Private drive. Maybe they would have a son that Dudley would like and he'd be out of the house a lot. Harry was certain they had a child, the movers had carried in a twin bed. The more he watched the stranger he thought. He hadn't seen a television or computer or even an electric lamp.

"HARRY" the voice of his aunt Petunia bellowed. He left Hedwig on the window and ran into the hallway. Aunt Petunia was at the foot of the steps, her horse face, mean as ever. "The new neighbors will be here any minute. You stay there! The longer you're a secret the longer we'll have new friends." Dudley waddled out behind her. 

"They're here!" Dudley said, he and Petunia squeezed to the front door. "There is a girl on top of the cab?" 

Harry ran to his bedroom window. On the street below, perch on top of a pile of trunks on a cab was a young blonde girl reading a newspaper and holding a basket. Harry looked hard at the newspaper "it can't be?" He thought. The girl folded the newspaper and looked around, she looked very unhappy. She opened the basket and a black cat with a white spot on its neck jumped out. Harry was getting so excited, yet he didn't want to get his hopes up. He listened hard to hear what she was saying.

"Go Didimus." She said letting the cat go. She looked around again. "I hate it here." Out of the cab stepped a very tall (but not tall next to Hagrid) slim Dark haired man.

"I know Lynnie but its best." The man said to the girl. From the other side of the cab came a lovely blonde woman.

"You'll make friends very soon." The woman said.

"I highly doubt anyone from school will live here." The girl said getting down off the cab.

" Take your trunks up to your room. The wardrobe will arrive this evening." The woman directed her daughter. "Maybe you can get that boy up in the window to help you."

Harry ducked quickly and listened to what they were saying. "I'm going inside with your father." It was the woman's voice. Harry thought about all the things he had seen. They had to be a wizarding family. "This is silly hiding like this." He started back up when Hedwig flew out the window. "HEDWIG" he whispered harshly. Harry watched her land on the girl's shoulder.

"Where did you come from?" The girl stroked Hedwig and checked her for mail. Harry knew she had to be a witch. She pulled a trunk off the cab. A black sleeve was hanging out. She opened the cab door to the back seat and pulled out a large covered cage.

"You are the most beautiful owl I've seen." She talked in that cute voice like an old woman talks to a baby. "What is your name?"

"Hedwig!" Harry yelled automatically. Then nervously "Her name is Hedwig."

The girl was apprehensive.

"Hedwig? She doesn't, perhaps" She swallowed "Deliver mail?"

The grin on Harry's face stretched ear to ear.

"Yes she does." He said "especially when I'm at school." 

The Girl set down the cage and started across the street.

"This is unbelievable, I was so afraid-" but at that moment Hedwig flew back up to Harry. The Dursley's front door swung open and Mrs. Dursley came running out Dudley slowly followed.

"You wicked boy!" Grabbing the girls shoulders "Setting that beast on this poor girl."

"No Ma'am-" The girl tried to defend Harry "I think we go to the same school."

"Oh no dear that is impossible. He attends St. Brutus's school for incurably criminal boys."

"Oh!" said the girl clasping her hand over her mouth "I thought, I almost, I need to go take my things inside." She started back across the street when something the woman said made her turn around.

"You wait until your uncle gets home Harry. You'll have more scars to admire than that thing on your head." Aunt Petunia snorted as she pushed Dudley Inside. The girl pulled the cover off the cage. In the was a large bald eagle. She then turned and opened her trunk. Harry thought it looked almost exactly like his: books, parchment, quills, and robes. She pulled out a long thin box tied with twine. She untied it when.... 

"Put that down young lady." The girls father had come out of the house. "I don't care how heavy your trunk is. You are not in school."

"No Dad its not too heavy its just-"

"Take that up stares."

"Dad I think that boy-"

"Now."

"But Dad."

"Mandalyn Lairrick Price that wardrobe will be here in a little while." 

"Dad That boy-" He said nothing but pointed in to the house. "Yes Sir." She dragged her trunk up to stoop and into the door. The Man lifted the cage.

"Hello Sebastian, I bet your ready to go hunt." He opened the cage, Sebastian slowly climbed out. his wing span was the largest Harry had ever seen. Harry rarely saw birds other than owls. Hermione's cousin owned a hawk. Sometimes Sirius, Harry's God father, would send him letters by tropical birds, but this was the first time he had seen an Eagle. As he watched the eagle soar through the air, he realized he needed to write the girl a letter. To tell her he was a wizard and not a juvenile delinquent. 

Okay give me some feed back. I hope you like.


	2. If that's Harry Potter I'll pinch myself

Ok yea well i need to get this ch up cause i don't have much time. I hope you're liking it.

Mandalyn dragged her heavy trunk step by step up to the second floor. Restless because of the overnight airplane ride from the states. her father had been transferred to England. Now not only did she have to switch schools and go to Hogwarts but she had to live on a muggle street. She had gotten her hopes up thinking the boy across the street was a wizard and went to Hogwarts, but he was just a muggle with a pet owl. She had reached the top of the stares. She sat on her trunk to rest, looked around, and realized she had no idea which one her room was.

"MOM!" she yelled down stairs. "Which ones mine?"

"The master bedroom is downstairs so you can pick." her mother yelled "Keep in mind your wardrobe will go in there."

"Right," Mandalyn said to her self "great Aunt Lucy's magical wardrobe."

Mandalyn walked from room to room talking to herself.

"Great Great Uncle Diggory and his friend Polly used the magic rings to first travel to the wood between worlds. Then through one of the pools to the old world of Charn. There they accidentally freed Jadis the white witch" (I wonder if she is Voldemort's grand mother) "A woman so evil she distorted her own world with one word. In attempts to escape Polly and Diggory took the white witch into London. And then to the young world of Narnia. Where they met Aslain the lion who instructed Polly and Diggory to bury the magic rings. From the magic rings grew a tree a magnificent tree. in his old age Diggory had the tree made into a Wardrobe. It was by the Wardrobe that Great Aunt Lucy, great uncle Edmund Great uncle Peter and Grandmother Susan first entered Narnia. Where they reigned as Kings and Queens for many years. The golden age of Narnia. Upon returning to the world of men they found they had only been gone a few hours. Over the years Lucy Peter Susan and Edmund went to Narnia many different ways but they always remembered the Wardrobe. That went to Aunt Lucy after Diggory died."

She entered the last room and looked around.

"And now comes to me."

"Still word-perfect pumpkin" her father had been standing in the doorway with out her noticing. "With all the schools reports you've done on it you'd think you'd sound more enthusiastic.

"With all the bad grades I've got you'd think I'd defend it more." 

"Is this the one?" He said about the room.

"I think so."

"Okay, I want to talk to you." He sat one the trunk beside her. "Your mother is very excited about this."

"I know Dad, I love Mom, but she is a muggle and so were her relatives even maw maw Susan and-"

"And they are your relatives to, and that's why she is so happy she can finally give you something that may be magical. That means so much to her."

"Do you believe they went to other worlds?"

"I knew Susan well and Lucy so did you. You met Edmund to although you were to young to remember. Peter died a few months before you were born. He was one hundred and six years old. Susan was at least one hundred and fourteen when she died and think of Aunt Lucy."

"I know Dad they were all ancient."

"Yes and all I know is they were the most magical muggles I've ever known"

"I can't wait to get my wardrobe."

"That's my girl." he stood to leave. "Oh I'm having Mr. Wesley come look at the Wardrobe next week. He works with magical objects for the ministry of magic. I think two of he children go to Hogwarts his daughter should be in your class."

"They are all going to talk like Mom only worse she's lived with you in America for years."

"You will make friends faster than you know. I guarantee before the week is out, maybe the day."

"Did you read that in your tea leaves?"

"I'll have you know I was quite good at divination. But no I just have a feeling. Un-pack I'll send up your things." As he left he reached into his jacket for his wand, but was down stairs before he took it out. Mandalyn opened her trunk and took out a stack of parchment, a hand full of quills and a bottle of ink. A desk had just appeared against the wall. She set the things on the desk. She watched one wall, the bed appeared on the opposite wall.

"DAD!!!" she yell "To close to the window!"

"Sorry" he yelled

The bed moved over to the other side of the room. She unfolded the linens and dressed the bed. Her spreads and sheets were purple and red. She found her blue and green curtains and was ready to hang them up when tapping on the window was that snowy owl. 

"You again." She said as she opened the window. Hedwig flew into the room and settled on the open lid of the trunk. She held out her leg, Attached to it was apiece of folded parchment not in an envelope.

"I knew it!" Mandalyn said

She untied the parchment and began rummaging thru her trunk. She found a bright orange Chudley Cannons lunch box. She searched thru so many candies, before finding a bag of "weary traveler's trail mix" and fed Hedwig dry plantains. She opened the letter:

_I'm not a muggle, my parents died. I live with my aunt and uncle who hate magic and me for that matter. I can't believe a wizarding family moved to private drive. I'm always alone here for summers. I hope we can meet face to face, I can tell you about school. (I'm guessing you'll be going to Hogwarts.) Maybe you'll be a Griffindor. I hope to meet you soon._

HP

"HP?" she said to her self "if that is Harry Potter, I'll pinch myself." she went to her desk and pull out a piece of fresh parchment.

Dear HP,

My name is Mandalyn Lairrick Price. I'm from the US. I'll tell you more I'm coming over to get you.

MP

She rolled up the parchment. Hedwig flew over to her and put her leg out. Mandalyn tied the letter to her along with a bag of Berti Botts every flavor beans and the Daily Prophet she had been reading on the cab.

"Okay Hedwig. Go to Harry." Mandalyn said and Hedwig flew off "I want an owl, Sebastian will scare the all the British kids." 

Mandalyn had left all her friends and everything she knew. She didn't even know why her father had been transferred. All her parents told her was that it was very important. Up until this moment she was feeling extremely angry and irritated, but now she felt quite confident in say that her neighbor was none other than Harry Potter.


	3. The best night's sleep

"Please believe me." Harry said to himself setting on his bed staring into his trunk of school supplies and other wizarding things. His Firebolt Broom, the invisibility cloak his father left him, the Marauder's map, and a few other things. Hedwig landed on the window seal. Harry almost fell he got up so fast.

"OH WOW" Harry said seeing the every flavor beans and the Daily prophet "She Believes me."

He read Mandalyn's letter with such excitement and began eating the Berti Botts (they were his favorite) and looking over the daily prophet. He heard uncle Vernon come home but he was to excited to care. Nothing too interesting was happening in the wizarding world, but Harry enjoyed reading everything and seeing the moving pictures. The door bell rang. Harry grabbed Mandalyn's letter and read the last line again. 

"It's her." Harry ran into the hall way. He reach the top of the stairs and heard Aunt Petunia inviting the new neighbors in. Harry slowly tip-toed down the stairs and eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Hullo, I'm so please to see new faces. I'm Petunia Dursley, and this is our pride and joy Dudley."

"And what a joy he must be" Came the voice of Mandalyn's mother.

"Please come meet Vernon."

Harry came all the way down stairs and stood outside the living room. He watched Mandalyn sit down on the settee she was looking around (For him more than likely). Dudley sat beside her with a large grin on his face. She looked none too happy about this. She whispered something too him and the smile dropped away. Aunt Petunia beckoned Mrs. Price to join her on the sofa. Uncle Vernon stood shake hand with Mr. Price.

"Vernon Dursley." he puffed thru his mustache. 

"Justin Price." He said with a firm hand shake "My wife Brigit, she is originally from London, I stole her a took her to the states years ago. And this is my Lynnie."

"Mandalyn." She said "Mrs. Dursley were is your nephew."

A dread look came over the Dursleys as if Mandalyn had said an impolite word. But Mr. Dursley stepped in front of her.

"What line of work you in Price?"

Mandalyn squeezed out between Vernon and Dudley.

"Daddy." she said

"I'm sorry" Mr. Price said "It is because of my work that we moved here. Lynnie is excited because she and Harry will be going to school together."

"That's impossible." Mrs. Dursley said

"HARRY" Mandalyn spotted Harry in the doorway, she ran passed all the adults to get to Harry.

"Lynnie way don't you take Harry over to the house. Your mother and I need to speak to the Dursleys."

"Sure dad." she grabbed Harry's arm "come on Harry."

Harry and Mandalyn printed across the street. They had just reach the porch of the house.

"WAIT!" Harry yelled "Mandalyn how did you know who I am?"

"Call me Lynnie, Only teachers and people I hate call me Mandalyn and my parents when I'm in trouble." 

"Okay Lynnie, how did you know?"

"Well your aunt called you Harry, you sign your letter HP." she look down "And you said your parents died."

"Don't be so compassionate it doesn't bother me to talk about it."

"You're a lot skinnier than I had pictured you. You don't look like your going to be sixteen in a month"

"You're one to talk what are you thirteen?"

"I just turned fifteen I'm a year behind you in school. Oh I'm scared of Hogwarts." 

A black cat jumped into Harry's arms.

"Didimus!" Lynnie said "This is Harry Potter. I know He is skinny." 

"Well mr. Didimus lets have a look at you then." Harry said lifting him up "Hmmm green eyes, all black with one spot of white on your neck."

"Yea my fr-" she looked sad "My friends call him neck tie, I hated it but I think I'll miss it now."

"If it makes you feel better I'll call him Neck tie."

"No thank you."

"Lynnie?" Harry said looking around "did this house always have a porch, I could have sworn it was just a stoop."

"Mom hates stoops, Dad hates to see Mom hate."

They both laughed and went inside. They talked for close to an hour. Harry told Lynnie about Ron and Hermione and Hogwarts. Lynnie told Harry about her friends and her school in America.

"Lets have lemonade and cookies." Lynnie suggested "I haven't even seen the back yard.."

"Do you play Quidditch?" Harry asked

"No I was on the racing team I have Bludger-phobia."

"Hogwarts doesn't have a racing team."

"Oh no I love sports but I don't know how to play quidditch."

"I play seeker I can teach you how to play."

"Lets get our brooms."

"Oh I left mine at-"

At that moment Mr. ad Mrs. Price walked in. Mr. Price was carrying Harry's trunk and Mrs. Price was carrying Hedwig's cage in one hand and perched on her other arm was Hedwig. Mr. Price set down the trunk. And from inside his jacket he pulled out the longest and darkest wand Harry had ever seen. He waved it over the trunk and said the all to familiar "Wingardim Leviosa" and sent the trunk up stairs.

"The cage too dear." Mrs. Price said "She is lovely where ever did you find her." 

"She was a birthday gift from my friend Hagrid." Harry said

"Oh my dear you have no idea what is going on. Justin tell the children."

"Er, yes well." Mr. Price tried to be very serious looking "Mr. Harry Potter."

"Yes sir." Harry said trying not to laugh.

"My name is Justin Price, this is Brigit, and you know Lynnie. Each day when you wake up you are to come over here. You will Basically live with us and only sleep at the Dursley's. It may be best if you leave before they wake up and go back after they are asleep."

"Yes, sir."

"You can get your homework done, Both of you. No waiting until August 30th Miss Mandalyn Larrick."

"Sure thing Dad."

"Is that all clear."

"Yes Mr. Price."

"OH, one more thing, its Justin and Brigit Mr. and Mrs. makes me feel old."

This shock Harry more than anything he had encountered with most adults he wasn't sure he could handle calling a grown-up by their first name. He couldn't even imagine calling Hagrid, Rubeus. 

"I must say Harry." Mr.- Justin Said "Your uncle was quite glad to see me take your trunk.

"I'm sure he's glad you took me to." Harry said "I know I am."

"And we are glad to have you." said Brigit "Go up stairs Hedwig."

Hedwig flew up over the banisters. "Where is that catalogue, I'm going order a television."

"MOM NO." Lynnie objected "Those thing rot your brain, its like mind control."

"Nonsense I had one for years when I was your age. Go wash up for dinner. The wardrobe should be here after we eat."

"What's so special about this wardrobe."

"Oh man I'll explain after dinner." Lynnie said.

Harry enjoyed Brigit's cooking more than anything the Dursleys ever had. Justin quized Harry about Hogwarts, and how Dumbledore was and who were his favorite teachers and such. After the meal Harry help Lynnie with the dishes (only after insisting that he wanted too). They were both eager to get outside. They asked if they could get their brooms and go play. But Justin explained that he hadn't put the fences up yet so they would have to wait until tomorrow. Brigit suggested they could get some homework done. Lynnie and Harry went up stairs. The first room was like a study lounge for the children to do homework. In the second room was Harry's trunk, a dressed bed if he needed to stay with the Prices, and in a tree (Growing in the room) Hedwig was perched. Looking quite content. The last room was Lynnie's. They each got their homework and went into the first room.

"Lynnie what is it about this wardrobe your getting?" Harry asked

"It was my great aunt Lucy's." Said Lynnie with embarrassment "It's suppose to be magical but they were muggles."

"Grandma Susan, Aunt Lucy, Uncle Edmund, and Uncle Peter."

"What do they have to do with the wardrobe?"

"They used it to travel to another world."

"Like a portkey?"

"No, let me start over." 

Lynnie told Harry the whole story of Narnia. A land where animals speak, and lampposts grow. Of how her grandmother and aunt and uncles defeated Jadis the evil white witch. Of Aslain the lion king, and Diggory and the magic rings. How Diggory buried the rings, and the tree that grew from them. 

"The wardrobe was made from that tree." Lynnie went on.

"And your grandmother and her sibs got in to Narnia through it."

"Yea, I know kinda ridiculous uh? My relatives traveling to another world."

"More ridiculous than your godfather turning into a hound."

"I guess not really."

They talked and laughed an did very little homework, but they had a great time. Harry was explaining the finer points of quidditch when Justin yelled at them to come down stairs.

"Its here!" they said and rush down stairs, and out on to the porch. It was rapped in brown paper. The moving men had got it up on to the platform. "Where's it going?" one of them asked.

"Upstairs last room on the end." Justin directed.

"But dad." Lynnie said "If they put it right inside you can move it up there."

"They can do it dear."

"Its heavy." one of the men said "you don't want your Dad hurting himself."

She had intended on him moving by magic. They carried it to her room and when it was in place Justin tipped the movers and they left. Harry and Lynnie peeled off the brown paper. It was dark wood and it still smelled good. The handles were old brass they were very old looked much older than the wardrobe its self. On the doors was the emblem of a lion. 

"Dad why didn't you move it yourself?" Lynnie asked

"Until Mr. Wesley looks at it I don't any magic touching it." Justin said "In fact give me your wand."

"Daddy!!"

"Don't argue I'm worried about it."

"Okay" she went to her trunk and pulled out the thin box which contain her wand, and gave it to her father.

"You should go play, I have the fences up."

Harry and Lynnie exchanged looks of agreement and started to run for their brooms but...

"Wait I want to get your pictures with the wardrobe." Brigit said and ran for her camera. Harry stepped out of the way.

"Mom." Lynnie said with discussed. "every hair cut is not photo worthy."

Brigit returned with the camera.

"Harry stand with Lynnie, I am not potion developing these I want to show off Lynnie and her friends to my cousins. I can't do that with moving pictures. SMILE!"

Harry and Lynnie ran and got their brooms and headed for the back yard. Brigit stopped them right at the back door. She instructed Harry that after they were finished for get a good night's sleep because they were going to Diagon alley early in the mourning. Once they were out side Harry noticed something he hadn't upstairs. Lynnie's broom was changing: blue to green to purple to red to blue. She mounted her broom and kicked of the ground. Harry stood still and kept rubbing his eyes.

"What kind of broom do you have?" he asked

"C.Y. 02 soaked in a number 36 color potion."

"I never heard of putting a color potion on a broom."

"None of our quiditch players don't do it. I've never heard of any quidditch player dying his broom."

"What's the C.Y.?"

"Chuck Yeager the American muggle from West Virginia who broke the sound Barrier, mechanically not magically. Come on Harry lets fly."

Harry flew off in to the air and joined Lynnie. They flew for hours. Just having fun, not worrying about new schools or the Dursleys, just having fun. It was very late when Harry returned to number 4. Justin gave him a special skeleton key incase uncle Vernon "accidentally" lock the door. It was the most satisfying sleep Harry had ever had in that house. 


	4. I don't want to talk about my wand

Thank you for your reviews I'm glad you like the story. 

Harry woke very early the next mourning and dressed very quickly. He spent three minutes trying to make his hair lay flat and look strait but gave up and left for across the street. He approached the door and went to press the bell but instead of a ring the door opened. He hesitated on coming inside but Brigit came to the door.

"Harry darling come in you never have to knock or ring." Brigit said. "Lynnie is still fighting getting up. Do you need to get anything from your trunk? We will be going back to Diagon Alley once you two get your supply lists. Lynnie needs a new set of dress robes, and Hogwarts robes."

"Yes I may need a few things."

"Go on love, see if Lynnie has decided to join the living. Just like her father. JUSTIN! Time to get up. Oh Americans." She said the last sentence on her way out of the room. Harry went upstairs to his room. He collected his money bag, which had a few Gallons and knuts in it. Also his robes and wand. Once in the hall way he saw Lynnie's door open. He walked in to the room the bed was made, but he hadn't seen her leave. He approached the wardrobe wanting to get a good look at it. The lion-crest on the wardrobe resembled the Griffindor lion one his robes. He got closer when both doors swung open and Lynnie jump out. Harry fell on the floor but didn't scream ad most other people would.

"Still here." Lynnie said very calmly. She was dressed in her robes, they were not black like Harry's. They deep navy blue and carried the crest of a shooting star.

"Maybe you have to not be expecting it." Harry suggested.

"Like that's will be possible." She pulled Harry to his feet. "Our supply alley is on the school grounds."

"What is your house?" Harry asked pointing at her crest.

"Celestriallin. Do all houses were black, in Hogwarts?"

"Yea, I wonder what house you'll be in."

"Who knows I hope I'm a Griffindor that way I'll know someone." 

"I just hope your not a Slytherin."

"Lets go."

They each took a door of the wardrobe and shut it. As they walked out they both heard something that sounded like a distant roar. Neither of them told the other out of embarrassment, but they both heard it. They went down stairs. Brigit gave Lynnie her wand back with the assignment not to tuouch the wardrobe with it. Justin was holding an old wallet. Which was the portkey to transfer their funds to a Gringotts' vault. Brigit had ordered a rental car to go to the Leaky Caldron. After visiting Gringotts, Mr. and Mrs. Price went back to the Leaky Caldron for a drink. They instructed Lynnie to buy new dress robes and Hogwarts robes. They instructed Harry to keep an eye on Lynnie. After going and getting Lynnie's robes, she and Harry walked around Diagon alley visiting all the shops. Every where they stopped the keeper would say things like "Good day Harry, who is your friend?" Harry delighted in introducing Lynnie as his new neighbor. His also liked seeing her turn pink with flattery. Every time they left it was "Have a nice day Mr. Potter, Miss Price I do hope you enjoy Hogwarts" and such. They had lunch at Florish and Botts, and had ice cream and bought candy for later when they did their homework.

"What's your cousin's name?" Lynnie asked

"Dudley." Harry answered

"Sounds like the name of an orange striped cat. Do you want to get some dung bombs and hide them in his room?"

But before Harry could answer a voice came from behind them.

"I'd advise against that Arry." The voice said

"Hagrid!" Harry yelled and hugged him around his huge waist. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Me too Harry I always miss you over the summer." Hagrid released Harry from the enormous Bear hug (as Lynnie called it.) "Harry, who is this lovely young witch."

"Hagrid, this is Mandalyn Lairrick Price, Lynnie. She is from America, and she move in right across the street on private drive." Harry said with pride. 

"Well, well aven't you struck it lucky. Pleased to meet you little miss."

"Likewise Sir I look very forward too care of magical creatures." Lynnie said, now Hagrid was blushing.

"Why don't you two join me I have to make a delivery to Mr. Olivander?" Hagrid Asked.

"Well I'm up for it." Lynnie said "Is that the wand Shoppe?"

"Yea" Harry said "Lets go."

They started down the street. Lynnie got a little a head of harry and Hagrid. hagrid leaned down and whispered to Harry "I like the way she talks." Diagon alley wasn't nearly as crowded as its was right before school began. It was almost lonely. Once in Ollivander's Hagrid pulled a large jar and two boxes from his huge coat. Harry guessed that the jar was full of dragon heart strings, and the two boxes were unicorn hairs and phoenix feathers. Mr. Ollivander came in the room.

"Ah, thank you Hagrid." he said "Excellent. Why Harry ten inch holly Phoenix feather core, how have you been."

"Just fine Mr. Ollivander." He said

Harry handed him his wand. Mr.Ollivander looked it over carefully, he like checking his wands for cracks or leaks, but Harry valued his wand and it was in perfect condition. After giving it back to Harry his eyes were drawn to Lynnie.

"Good day young lady." he said

"Good day Sir." She replied

Harry introduced her. Mr. Ollivander was very intrigued and asked too see her wand. Lynnie pulled out her long thin box. She untied the twine and opened it.

It was very pale wood, sort of gray with crimson shrieks. 

"Did you soak that in color potion too?" Harry asked.

"Don't believe color potions work on wand Harry." Hagrid said.

Mr. Ollivander studied a while before taking it out of its box and spent longer with it after he did. Lynnie grew very nervous.

"Very unusual." he said after long last. "Who made this?"

"I don't know Sir." Lynnie said quietly "It was made for me before I was born."

"Is that so? My my, I see that you keep it in its box."

"Yes I always have."

"Liquid core wands are extremely rare." He boxed the wand and tied it again.

"Thank you." she said as she took it.

Hagrid Harry and Lynnie left the wand Shoppe. Lynnie was feeling very awkward. Harry inquired about her wand.

"What's it made of, and what's in the core?" he asked

"I don't know. I never really asked."

"Why do you keep it in its box.?"

"I just always have."

Hagrid nudge Harry to stop Lynnie didn't seem to want to talk about her wand. Almost like she was embarrassed by it. 


	5. We're here

On the way home Lynnie barely said anything. Harry couldn't imagine why she would be ashamed of her wand. They got home very late so Harry just went to the Dursleys but woke very early to go to the Price's. He had breakfast with Brigit, Justin and Lynnie still weren't awake. Once Lynnie woke she got dressed and fixed her hair, now that Harry would be over every day she couldn't have breakfast in pajamas and messy hair like usual. Justin came rushing in the kitchen pulling on robes and straitening his hair.

"Why didn't you wake me!." he fussed "I'm going to be late."

"Justin I woke you up three times." Brigit said "Each time you said you were getting up."

"And you believed me?" he said kissing her and taking a piece of toast "I have to meet Arthur in four minutes." looking at his watch. With a popping sound he disappeared.

"WAIT!" Brigit tried to catch him. "You have toothpaste on you robes."

Harry and Lynnie were giggling. They began discussing the day and Lynnie's Quidditch training.

"Before you two go getting dirty." Brigit said. "I want you go put on your robes so I can get pictures."

"Ah, mom." Lynnie said.

After a few minutes of arguments Lynnie and Harry were putting on robes. Brigit decided she wanted the pictures with the wardrobe. The doors were open on the wardrobe, it was still empty.

"Have you still been jumping in and out of the wardrobe?" Harry whispered to Lynnie.

"And as you can see." She whispered back "Still here."

They shut the doors for the pictures. Brigit began taking pictures. She pulled a comb out of her apron. 

"Lynnie your bangs never stay strait." she combed Lynnie's hair, and then went to Harry. "And Harry you have the thickest woolliest untidy hair I've ever..." she stopped mid-sentence she had comb the hair off Harry's forehead. She stared, for a moment, at the scar. She kissed it and pushed his hair back down. After what seemed like ten thousand pictures. Brigit stopped.

"Okay I'm going to go get some different film." She said gathering her things. "I need to take some for your father's family. So I need the film for potion develop-ment. I'll be in the dark room for a bit." (Brigit had made the basment into a darkroom, because she loved photography.) "Get your wands out." She yelled from down stairs. "And then I want to get pictures of you flying outside."

When they were alone Harry decided to ask Lynnie about her wand.

"Lynnie?" he said "Why do you keep your wand in its box?"

She pulled the box out of her robe. She opened it, Harry looked very close this time. The wood was almost white, and it looked like someone dripped red paint down it.

"I'm not ashamed of my wand." she said "it's just that at school kids are always talking about how their wands chose them, and what they were made of. Dragon heartstrings, unicorn hairs, mermaid scales. I don't even know what the core in mine is. I just know its liquid. What's your's?"

"Phoenix feather." He said "I know the phoenix personally." Harry leaned against the wardrobe and his wand touched the door. A rattling noise came from inside. "Did you hear that?" he asked

"Maybe Something just fell inside." She said

"You don't have anything in it you've be jumping in and out of it remember."

They each took a door knob and tried to open it but it was locked. This was odd because as far as Lynnie knew there was no lock. They each pulled harder and harder. Lynnie dropped her wand box. It bounced off the floor, the wand flew out and hit the lion emblem on the door. At that moment both doors flew open, knocking both Harry and Lynnie too the floor. They were a bit dazed as they sat up. Lynnie reach for her wand and looked into the wardrobe. Harry came up beside her. They were staring at the back of the wardrobe.

"Dude." Lynnie said with much disappointment "I seriously thought we woke up Narnia." She pulled herself up to where she was setting in the wardrobe, Harry joined her.

"I must admit I was getting excited." Harry said

Lynnie pulled her feet in side and shut her door. "Come on Harry."

"Isn't it foolish to shut your self in a wardrobe?" He asked

"Only if you're scared. Are you?"

Harry pulled his feet in too. "I know Americans play those closet kissing games." he said "I'm not going to kiss you." He began to shut the door.

"Oh what are we planning on getting locked in a closet with that seeker Cho?" the door was now closed "Lumus" Lynnie's wand lit up. Harry did the same with his wand. They looked at where the doors should have been but it looked like a flat wall.

"Hey." Lynnie said "That looks funny."

"Its like the back of the wardrobe." Harry said they both looked at the wall and fallowed up it with their eyes. What should have been the ceiling looked like the day's sky.

"HEY." The two teenagers said in unison. They fell back on to the ground. "Ouch!" They lay for a while on the grass, it was not a good day for head injuries. between them was a lamppost.

"That seems very random?" Harry said "Out in the middle of no where."

"It grew."

"What?"

"I told you." Lynnie said "Aslain's song caused it to grow."

"Oh yea, you mean-"

"We're here, we made it, we are in Narnia."


	6. What's up with my wand?

Finally here it is. I better get reviews.

CH6

Harry and Lynnie sat up expecting to see the inside of the wardrobe; however all that was there were trees lining the path. Behind them was an open field. Looking from each other to the space where the door should have been, then to each other then to the space too each other then the space.

"This," Lynnie said "Is not good is it?"

"Just guessing," Harry said "but I'm thinking no."

"My wand!"

Lynnie held out her wand. It had turned darker, like most wands, and the red was barely noticeable now. Harry held up his own wand. It had also changed. It was sort of an orange color, and seemed to have flames up the handle.

"Do you think they still work?" Lynnie asked

"One way to find out." Harry said.

He stood to his feet, and then helped Lynnie too her's. He pointed his wand at small stone. Lynnie pushed his hand down.

"Wait we are not allow we are underage wizards."

"Mandalyn." Harry became strangely serious. "This is an emergency, not to mention, WE MAY BE IN A DIFFERENT WORLD."

"Well, do think we should look around first? Maybe we just fell asleep."

"You right we are having the exact same dream, and in that case it wont matter because these 'dream wands' wont work. ACCIO APPLE!!!" he shouted, a yellowish apple flew from a tree and Harry caught it. He handed it to Lynnie. "Mystery solved."

"Accio apple." she did the same and gave Harry an apple.

"Well" Harry said and bit into his apple. "You know the landscape?"

"If memory serves me correctly," she said looking around. "Between thoes two mountains was were Jadis' castle stood."

"The evil witch?"

"Mmm hmm." she muttered with apple in her mouth.

"People like that give witches a bad name."

"Who you telling?"

The duo laugh and began walking down the path towards the two mountains. The woods began to thicken and the path began to disappear. Their exciting trip to Narnia was getting very old very quickly. They were also getting tired of walking and wished they had brought their brooms, but then again they didn't know they were coming.


	7. Shelved

Okay the awful truth is, I have only read up through The Horse and His Boy. Sorry to be disappointing. 

Consider this story shelved. 


End file.
